percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 13: The Elder 3
When we reached the island everyone got off the ship and onto shore. The place looked beautiful and exotic, if this place didn't have three powerful monsters living here, I would live here. "This place is beautiful", Emiley said. "I can feel the warmth coming from the nature here, it feels at peace". "Yeah, peace their is nothing like being on an island with the three most powerful Cyclops's in existence", Alexia said. "What is the plan praetor", Katerina said. Juan was hesitating for a while and then he looked up to the sky. He looked at me with a look that seemed like someone who didn't know what to do. "Silas what do you think we should do", Juan said. I couldn't believe what I heard, Juan the guy who hates me to his very core asked me for help. "I would say split up but that never works out well. So we should stay together and head towards the highest point on the island", I suggested. "Very well then", he said. We walked through the skyscraper like trees and the crazy beautiful plants and made our towards a mountain. "Wait!, you guys here that?", Miles said. We stopped to listen but their wasn't any sound. Five minutes later we all heard a sound that sounded like tall buildings beginning to shake. "What is that?", Claudia asked. "I don't know and I don't intend to find out", I said. Then the most biggest Cyclops I have ever seen bust through the tall trees. It was sixty feet tall and made the crazy tall trees look small. He was crazy built, his arms looked like they were forged from stones. He had long grey hair on both sides of his head, but the top half of his head was bald. "RUN!", I shouted. We all started to scatter and the Cyclops didn't want to chase after us so it decided to just pick up the trees and throw them at us. "What do we do?", Clint said. "I don't know", Boyd responded. "Claudia do you have a plan?". "I just might have something. Lucas I'm going to need you to create a lot of fire, Miles and Juan to your air powers to increase its power by forming into a fire tornado", she said. "But that wouldn't work, its fire proof", Miles said. "We aren't going to kill it. we just need to keep it busy", she replied. But before they could execute their plan another Cyclops appeared and he was just as big. He was completely bald and just as muscular. "Great another one", Katerina said. The two monsters looked and charged at us. I knew we couldn't take them both on, but their was nothing we could do. "Emiley try to sense if their any type of animal near by that can help, Miles and Juan can you two create powerful storm together, Claudia create illusions to confuse them,Lucas use your powers to distract them, Clint go for quick attacks on them and come back fast, Alexia see if you can knock them down low enough for a good hit to finish them, roman legionaries surround them, and Katerina come with me", I told them. They all did their parts pretty well, Miles and Juan started to make strong winds and summoning lightning, Claudia used magic to make us look like an army, Lucas was shooting fireballs at them, the Romans formed a large circle to trap them in, and Katerina and I had something special planned. "Are you ready", I asked. "Yes I'm ready", she said. She took two seashells out her pocket and place them on the ground. We focused until a geyser shot out from the ground and soared into the air. Alexia was a lot stronger than I previously thought, she managed to pick up one of the giant trees and use it like a bat and hit the one of the Cyclops's in the leg. "Ok lets do this", I said. Katerina and I used the water we created to make a storm. She used her aerokinetic abilities and I used my hydrokinetic abilities, together we made a hurricane. At first it seemed that our attacks weren't doing anything but the Cyclops were feeling the pain and tried to retreat. But failed because Alexia, Clint and the Romans would stop them. "Die demigods", one of them said. The Cyclops's stomped their feet and created a shock wave that knocked us all back. They surrounded us and was ready to kill us until Quintus appeared. "Wait!", Quintus shouted. Another Cyclops appeared behind Quintus and the other two Cyclops's bowed in respect. "Quintus what's going on?", I asked. Chapter 14: I Get A Powerful Weapon Category:Chapter Page Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe